Brothers Bound
by Bluestarshine
Summary: "You shall not fall to the darkness, brother, nor shall you fall to the light. The Valar calls you, to the Hall of Mandos. It is there we shall meet again." The story of an elf and a man, fighters and friends, brothers bound to the other and to land which they walk upon. When Legolas falls, Aragorn stays by his side, for he could never leave, and provides him with light and hope.


**Disclaimer: I own or claim nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Nín Hanar.

.

The green of the forest once held such beauty and life not so long ago.

This beauty was green and gold, pure and peaceful.

It was a dull blue yet it was bright, blossoming with wisdom and strength.

This green no longer thrives, its brightness is fading, for it drips and dies with the speckles of crimson.

Water falls heavily from the sky, dampening and weakening the land further.

Slowly, it had begun to remove itself from the land that it was once part of.

Life fades quickly from the blue, falling into the grey.

A wounded body painted with scarlet rests on a bed of leaves and dirt.

A defeated warrior resting against the tree, against the land, that he will soon fall into, soon become part of.

The Ranger finds the Woodland Prince defeated, resting on his side and slumped against a large oak tree, only several feet from where bodies of dead Orcs lay.

He falls towards the side of the body, fragments of dirt and patterns of red stain his garments.

The Ranger turns his friend on his side slowly, so he may view his face and his wounds.

His skin is pale and dirtied with more blood.

The blue of his eyes are hollow and the light they once held fades quickly from them with each passing moment.

The pale face still smiles, still grimaces weakly, as he recognises that his friend has come to him.

"Le abdollen." he smiles weakly.

The Ranger manages a small, weak smile as he tries to help his friend sit upwards.

He brushes golden hair off of the face of his friend so he may look upon him clearly.

Aragorn sets his hands down on Legolas' shoulders.

"You look terrible." Aragorn says.

Legolas' half smile, half grimace, remains as he recalls saying such words to Aragorn not so long ago.

Aragorn's hands fall slowly to his friends chest; a thick, winding blade has been lodged into his lower chest.

At first he wonders how it was possible for his friend to find himself by this tree, considering how deep his wound is, and then he reflects on how strong Legolas is.

Aragorn kneels down further, inspecting Legolas' back as he does.

The wound is far more deeper than he first believed, for it has broken through his body and exited through his back.

Blood spills heavily from the wound.

Aragorn shuts his eyes briefly. "What have they done to you?"

He pulls himself up slowly, his eyes falling upon his friend.

"How did this come to be?" Aragorn sadly asks, voice raw and weakened.

Legolas' reaches for the hand that Aragorn has just placed down on his broken body.

"Goheno nîn.." Legolas says.

He believes he has failed his friend and his king, for he was taken out of battle long before it was over.

Blue eyes meet fading blue eyes with hesitance and sympathy.

"Ù-moe edvaed." Aragorn whispers soothingly.

Legolas shuts his eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive." Aragorn repeats.

Legolas tries to move so that his battered body is no longer slumped against the oak tree, but he is stopped as Aragorn's firm hand is placed on the uninjured side of his chest.

"You have done no wrong, friend." Aragorn says firmly.

Legolas coughs heavily, the light fading from his face with each breath he gasps for. "I failed-"

"Agoreg vae." Aragorn smiles, sliding his hand up towards Legolas' shoulder.

He grips his shoulder tightly. "Agoreg vae." he repeats.

Legolas shuts his eyes as a painful moan rises in his throat, he presses his lips together and searches for the hand of his friend in the darkness.

Aragorn takes his hand and holds it tightly, allowing his friend to clutch to him in his time of pain.

He places his left hand on Legolas' side and prepares to help him stand from the ground.

His eyes open and his breathing deepens, becoming more shallow and strained.

"Lead Gimli here." Legolas asks. "I must speak with him."

Aragorn's grip tightens. "I will not leave you."

He pauses. "Aphada nin."

Legolas looks upon his friend with hollow eyes and a sad smile. "I must remain."

He cannot move, for his body is far too broken and weakened to.

Aragorn knows this, for his injury is too deep to allow him to move with ease.

Aragorn breathes out shakily. "I came for you. I will save you."

"Nín celair aran." Legolas smiles with pride, as he looks upon all that this Ranger has become.

Aragorn exhales heavily as he watches Legolas place both of his hands on his.

He holds Aragorn's hands tighter. "Dartha sí, nín mellon, anim?"

Aragorn nods once. "Be iest lîn, mellon."

He pauses briefly.

"For you." Aragorn says softly.

Aragorn falters before he moves beside Legolas; he places himself beside his friend, sliding down against the oak tree, he sets his left arm around Legolas' shoulder and sets his hand down upon his chest.

His eyes close for a moment, as he breathes heavily.

Legolas' voice arises in his moment of darkness and isolation.

"The wound is deep?" Legolas questions.

His eyes open once more to find Legolas' watching him.

Aragorn simply nods, for they both know it is deep, too deep to mend, and they both know what shall come.

"Nín hanar, I shall carry your body towards-"

"Dartha na nin." Legolas says.

Aragorn can feel his friend shuddering from the cold water which still continues to fall, he watches as his body shakes from the blood that he has lost, he has lost too much blood for he rests in a shallow scarlet pool.

He pulls his friend closer, lifts his hand and slides it over Legolas' hand.

"The wound causes you to suffer greatly?" Aragorn asks, the words so quiet, so low, that they just pass his lips.

Legolas does not answer, for his eyes are heavy.

He lowers his head down against Aragorn's chest and releases a long held breath of air.

"Do not be afraid, Legolas, for I am here with you." Aragorn promises.

Until the end.

Legolas smiles weakly. "Nín mellon, nín aran."

"Your brother." Aragorn answers, for above all they are brothers.

Legolas grips Aragorn's hand tighter. "Ui."

Always, he promises.

And it is a promise that they both intend to keep.

He knows that it is time for his departure.

"Adleitha nin."

Aragorn wishes to but he cannot release his brother, and though he asks to be released he does not want to be.

Aragorn pulls him tighter, holds him closer, and speaks to him slowly.

"Nín thenid hanar, Nín noen mellon." Aragorn smiles down upon his friend. "Fate has chosen to part us, for now. But we shall meet again."

A real smile forms on Legolas' pale lips, as tears fall unnoticed on his cheek, for he has no control over them.

The pain is worsening.

It is burning, and insufferable, and he longs to sleep, to rest, to be relieved of this pain.

"Speak, my Estel." Legolas nearly pleads.

Aragorn gently soothes his brother's head. "Of what, my brother?"

Silence follows.

"Of what shall come."

Aragorn speaks softly to his brother, gently holding his hand still as he does. "You shall not fall to the darkness, brother, nor shall you fall to the light. The Valar calls you, to the Hall of Mandos. It is there we shall meet again."

"One day we shall."

"Remain with me. Nín meleth a novaer, gwador."

"My love and farewell, brother. Until then."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I never believed that I would ever make an attempt on writing a LOTR story, but here it is and suffice to say I am beyond nervous about posting._

_I did a lot of research for the Sindarin translations and put a lot of effort in, so I can only hope that it is all correct.._

**List of translations:**

Le abdollen: You're late.

Goheno nîn: Forgive me

Ù-moe edvaed: There is nothing to forgive.

Agoreg vae: You did well

Aphada nin: Follow me.

Nín Celair aran: My brilliant king

Dartha sí, nín Mellon, anim: Remain here, my friend, for me.

Be iest lîn: As you wish.

Nín Hanar: My brother

Dartha na nin: stay with me.

Nín Mellon, Nín Aran: My friend, my king.

Ui: Always/everlasting.

Adleitha nin: Release me.

Nín thenid hanar: My faithful/loyal/strong brother.

Nín noen mellon: My wise friend.

Estel - Hope. (Also a name bestowed upon Aragorn)

Nín meleth a novaer, gwador: My love and farewell, sworn brother.

* * *

For my best friend.


End file.
